The Adventures of Mongolia and Tibet
by Orpah
Summary: Mongolia likes Tibet from the very beginning; the feeling may or may not be mutual. Series of drabbles about the two.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

"Ahhh!" Mongolia tackled Tibet, jumping off of his horse to do so. He hit Tibet like a bag of rocks, knocking the air out of him.

Tibet gasped and wheezed, struggling in his monk's robes underneath the empire. "S...stop! You don't want… me!"

Mongolia pinned his arms above his head, saying, "Of course I want you. I want anyone!" He sat on him heavily, informing him, "You're going to come with me and be my wife now."

"Wife? I'm a boy! And a monk!" Tibet wheezed, still trying to get the air back in his lungs.

Mongolia tsked, saying, "Is that why you're bald? No matter, even without hair you'll make a great wife."

"Why me?" Tibet wanted to know. He wasn't freaking out at this point, though the other boy was fairly unfamiliar to him and apparently bloodthirsty.

"You have strong legs. You ran really far before I caught up to you; my leader says a wife needs to have strong legs to make her husband happy." His braid fell over his shoulder, tickling Tibet's face.

Tibet couldn't really move, so he focused on accepting what was going on now. "You'd want a woman, I promise. A young monk is not going to be much good to you as a wife."

Mongolia seemed to consider this, until a call from behind suddenly got his attention. "I got to go," he said, abruptly standing. "But I'm going to be back."

And with that, he got on his horse and rode away.

Tibet could only wonder what exactly was going on in the boy's head. Hopefully, he would not be back; Tibet had no intentions of being married anytime soon.

/AN/ I knew writing this that it wouldn't get much attention, but I've been reviewing Mongolia's history (and now Tibet's) and like, there's almost nothing on Tibet even though he's a canon character. Plus, Tibet is important in Mongolian history.

The history here is that the first invasion (and some of the earliest contact) of Tibet by Mongolia was in 1240, but in 1241, all the Mongol princes needed to be back to choose a new khan, and so they just up and left.

There will be more, and it will probably be cute.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

Apparently, Mongolia was coming back. He stood outside Tibet's home, imperious with his bow bent back and an arrow notched to it. He was staring down at Tibet, brown eyes concentrated like if he took his eyes off of Tibet for one second, he would disappear.

"Is there something you want?" Tibet asked calmly, watching Mongolia with caution.

"You have one chance to surrender, and one chance only," Mongolia stated, as he watched Tibet. His voice was still so young, not even broken by manhood.

Tibet considered. He'd heard of the great violence that Mongolia was capable of. He'd also heard of the mercy shown to those who surrendered.

"Let me pack my things." He didn't have much, but he did figure he would need things like clothes.

Mongolia seemed a little shocked, but then he grinned, showing white teeth. He put away his bow and arrow, astride his horse and beaming. "You can ride on my horse with me. I'll wait."

Tibet hurried into his home, reminding himself that though he had a desire to stay here, that desire must be denied. As most of his desires must be. It was important to be free from desire, however much it was tearing at his heart right then.

Was Mongolia a strange place to live? He pondered this as he packed a bag. Perhaps that was what made Mongolia such a volatile child. But of course, it obviously wasn't impossible to live there; Mongolia seemed to be doing well.

Tibet let out a long breath. What would be, simply would be.

He reappeared outside. One thing he noticed, as Mongolia hefted him up onto the back of his horse, was that Mongolia was not only dirtier than a pig, but he smelled too. The empire turned to grin at him, and said, "Golden Horde will be so pleased. We'll go home now."

And the horse took off at a gallop, taking Tibet far from the only home he'd truly known.

/AN/ I'm actually really liking this story so far. I'm going to need to do more research on Tibetan Buddhism, though. I don't understand it as well as I would like. Anyway, you can expect more updates soonish!

Oh, right, history: In the late 1240s, the Mongolians came back and demanded a great Buddhist leader to come serve the Khan (it was a particular guy). They also demanded the surrender of Tibet. It took like three years, but the Buddhist leader showed up in Mongolia with his two nephews, and Tibet was spared.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

Mongolia seemed very proud of his ger. It was a sort of felt tent, round and with smoke rising from a hole in the center. He hopped down from his horse as though they hadn't just ridden days to get there. "This is where we'll live, when I'm not busy. I get very busy this time of year," he said cheerily, flashing a huge grin at Tibet.

Tibet eased off of the horse. His legs were killing him, and his rump felt like it had been pelted with rocks. He gingerly stepped forward, feeling like he would fall over at any moment. "Oh? It's nice…"

This seemed to be the right thing to say, because Mongolia grinned wider. "I made it myself. And look, look! I have tea, and silk, and lots of nice things for you to have!"

He'd already ducked into the ger and reappeared with the goods in his arms. His eyes were positively sparkling, as he held the luxury goods like prizes. Technically, they probably were war prizes or something of the sort.

"Thank you," Tibet said gently, "They're lovely."

Mongolia nodded, and ducked back into the ger. He reappeared moments later, face more serious. "Do you know how to milk a mare?"

"Um… no, I can't say I do," Tibet admitted, a sudden dread coming over him. He had no idea how to live the nomad life; how was he supposed to adapt? Mongolia probably expected him to take care of the herds of animals while he was gone. That was what Mongolian wives did, wasn't it?

In his petrified silence, Mongolia had already taken the time to unsaddle his horse, and pat its flank appreciatively. "Horses," he said by way of conversation, "What would we do without them?"

"Yes," Tibet managed, as if he understood loving a horse more than a person. At least, that was what he concluded was the case with Mongolia, as he affectionately stroked his horse's mane.

It seemed his monosyllabic answer sounded wrong to Mongolia, because he turned around, a concerned expression on his face. "You are okay, aren't you? You look fine."

"Yes, I'm okay. I just… it's very different from Tibet." He was trying to be neutral, not show how terrifying this whole thing was.

But Mongolia came over, very hesitantly putting both his hands on Tibet's cheeks. His eyes stared straight into Tibet's, as he said, with a gentle voice seemingly reserved for his horse, "You're my wife now. I'm going to make sure you're happy."

"Of course," Tibet said, feeling his face heat up.

Mongolia released his face, and beamed at him. "Now, you have to see the inside of my ger! It's sort of smoky, but cozy."

Tibet followed him in, and wondered if this whole thing was going to last, or if Mongolia would get bored with him.

/AN/ This is actually really fun to write. I hope you all are liking it so far (all ten of you, ha ha); no extra history in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

One thing Mongolia seemed to like most was getting them both out on their horses and roaming. He would ride at a slow pace to keep Tibet near him, and Tibet would take his trembling fingers and try to direct his horse.

He shouldn't be afraid, he knew; it was just a horse, and even if he fell off and died, it would not a horrible thing. But that was far easier to think than it was to feel it. His thighs and other muscles were getting stronger every day, as Mongolia led him about.

Right at that moment, Mongolia was twisted around on his horse and directing it with his legs. "You like horses, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Tibet said, knuckles white.

Mongolia grinned at him. "You'll get the hang of it! You're pretty smart; you can read and everything. I only just started to read; got an alphabet from Uighur. But there are so many words you can read! It's amazing!"

Tibet laughed at his exhilaration, smiling back. "Yes, there are a lot of words. You'll get them all soon enough."

"I know! I want to read everything! But then I get tired of it and go outside. My boss reads longer than me," Mongolia admitted, still twisted around to look at Tibet.

Tibet smiled back again. "Well, we all have things we're good at."

"Mine's being an amazing conqueror! I'll always been good at that!" Mongolia practically chirped. He turned around to stroke his horse's mane, but stopped midstroke.

"That bastard," he said, and Tibet looked around to see if anyone was there.

A farm was before them, and while there were some workers, there was also China himself, clearly going among his people in many different places, as nations often did. It was good to reconnect, rather than trying to live above your own people.

He didn't appear to be doing anything that would warrant being called such a name.

Nevertheless, Mongolia had notched an arrow to his bow, and was crashing towards China.

Tibet didn't know what to do; he and China weren't on the best of terms, but he didn't want to see him shot down either. "China!"

The arrow flew just as China looked up, and sunk into his thigh. With a cry, he was down.

"Tibet! You could have made him dodge!" Mongolia shouted, turned back around on his horse. Ominously enough, his bow was still in hand, and he faced Tibet with an exasperated expression.

"But he wasn't doing anything wrong-" Tibet started, but he was cut off.

"He is doing something wrong! Look at this perfectly good pastureland he's ruined with his stupid farm! He is an idiot!" Mongolia snapped back, adding, "Anyway, I always shoot China when I see him."

"You can't do that," Tibet said, calmly. He was pulling on all his years of meditating. "Mongolia, you can't just shoot China like that; it's being a bully."

Mongolia rode his horse over to Tibet's side, China forgotten. He had dark, smoldering eyes, like the inside of his head was full of coals. "What? You can't tell me what to do!"

Tibet stayed calm, saying, "I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just telling you that people won't fear you as a great warrior if you pick on the weak."

This seemed to stop Mongolia cold. "But they shouldn't be building farms in good lands for grazing…"

"There are a lot of grazing lands, and the way China gets his food is through farming; you do want subjects around, don't you?" Tibet looked Mongolia right in the eyes, and his calm seemed to bleed over.

There was silence for several moments, as Mongolia processed the information.

"You are right about this one thing," Mongolia finally sighed, then he nudged his horse forward. "Let's head back. I need to teach you how to make felt."

Tibet nodded, and they headed for home.

He felt lucky to be alive.

/AN/ So anyway, shortly after the one guy went to Mongolia, he convinced the Mongolians to stop killing Chinese farmers for 'ruining perfectly good grazing lands.' That's what I've portrayed here. I hope someone is enjoying this!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Hetalia! End/AN/

Mongolia stood, arms crossed as he looked across at Tibet. "I don't think you understand how cold it gets."

This was completely unprompted, as things tended to be with Mongolia, but Tibet sighed, paused in his felt making, and asked, "Why?"

"Because this is the first time you've come to live in my native lands," Mongolia said, and he walked over, adding, "And because you make horrible felt!"

Tibet's cheeks heated up. While there was no shame in failing, somehow, Mongolia managed to make him feel it a bit. He calmly set down his materials, saying, "Then show me how to do it again. It takes time to learn a skill."

The fact that Tibet didn't fight with him seemed to always keep Mongolia from flying off the handle. He came over, and squatted in front of him. "You're not carding right! That's the problem! You have to get the short fibers out, or else it won't work! Let me show you!"

Mongolia plopped down next to him, carding like he'd been doing it from birth. "See? Long fibers are important because the only way it's going to felt the right way is if the heat... why are you looking at me like that?"

Tibet wasn't sure how he was looking at him. "You know how to do this really well, that's all. You're too fast to follow."

Mongolia sighed, and slowed down. "See, like this. You do not want to be in winter on the Steppes without a lot of felt and fur, understand? We'll be in the valleys, where it's safe, but it's still very cold!"

Tibet tried to copy, but apparently he wasn't doing it right, because Mongolia reached over and started rearranging his fingers and hands.

"You really never had to do this kind of thing in a temple, did you?" he asked, sighing.

Tibet shook his head. "No, not really."

"Well, it's okay. You're really smart, so you'll get this soon." Mongolia let go of his hands, grinning. "There you go! You've got it!"

Tibet continued what he had been doing, hoping he was still doing it right. If the grin on Mongolia's face, which still remained, was anything to go on, it was all right. "Thanks," he said, smiling a bit too.

"Yeah. Next after this, I'll show you how to kill a man!"

/AN/ Cliffhanger, and nonhistorical, but I really wanted to update for the sake of my Tibetan reviewer. I think I've decided to take a slightly different route with this than I originally planned, but it should still be a good read.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

It was a normal enough day. Tibet had carded wool for felt, took care of the animals, cleaned out the ger, and made a good dinner for himself and Mongolia. It had been a blue sky when he last stepped out, before he had been cooking. Suddely, there was a roll of thunder in the distance.

Tibet sighed. It would be the first rainfall he'd seen since he'd gotten there. He was already adjusted to never taking a bath of any kind (it was disrespectful to soil water in any way, according to Mongolia), and his hair had begun to grow out again. He missed shaving it off, because he'd always shaved for, for as far back as he could honestly remember.

Or maybe that wasn't accurate. He hadn't always been Buddhist, after all. But those times were dimmer in his memory.

Abruptly, a screaming boy came through the opening, and seized Tibet's arm.

It was Mongolia. "We have to hide! You didn't pee in the water, did you? You look like you used water to clean yourself!"

The accusations Tibet took in stride, assuring Mongolia, "I did not soil the water; I know how important that is to you. But why do we have to hide?"

Mongolia let out a strangely scared whimper, as the rolls thunder came closer. "Never mind you! Quick, I have plenty of black felt, we'll be safe,I promise!"

He dragged Tibet into a part of the ger, and pulled out huge black pieces of felt. He shoved Tibet to the ground, and covered him with it. Another roll of thunder, even closer, and Mongolia sounded like he was crying out of fear. He dropped down next to Tibet, and pulled his own felt over himself.

Tibet didn't quite understand his terror, despite the fact the thunder seemed louder here. Calmly, he extricated his hand, and grabbed Mongolia's. The other boy's hand was shaking.

Tibet knew there was nothing he could say to dissuade Mongolia's belief in the spirits or gods of his lands, so that was all he did.

They ended up falling asleep there, Mongolia so soothed by Tibet's touch that he ended up cuddling up next to him.

Hopefully, they would not have another thunder storm soon, as nice as it was to hold Mongolia's hand.

/AN/ I'm starting to lose my drive to write fanfiction, to be honest. I'd like to finish a few of them, but I don't even know at this point. Anyway, historically, Mongol peoples believed that thunder storms were the wrath of Tengri, their sky god. So, they'd cast out any visitors and wrap themselves up in black felt until it was over. Also, at this point in history, they didn't bathe or use water to clean anything because they believed it would upset the water spirits. (Which, it makes sense they'd value water so highly, as there was little of it in their homeland.)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Hetalia! End/AN/

"I want a baby."

Tibet looked at Mongolia. He didn't seem to be joking; that huge grin he could never hide wasn't there. Tibet sighed, putting down his book (a rare treasure gifted to him by Mongolia). "I don't believe we can have a baby, Mongolia."

Mongolia was still looking earnestly into his face. He knelt down in front of the seated Tibet, taking both of his hands in his. They both had calluses now, from working with the animals and the other hard work that was necessary to live in the Steppes. "Just try really hard."

Tibet's cheeks flushed, and he looked away from Mongolia's all too earnest eyes. "Mongolia, you need a female to breed with a male animal, don't you?"

Mongolia stopped at that, but then came back with, "But it's different for nations, right?"

"I really don't think it is," Tibet responded, hands starting to get sweaty in Mongolia's warm grip.

"But China had babies! I saw them: Korea and Japan and I think Vietnam! If he didn't get them from having babies, how did he get them?" Mongolia couldn't have been more serious about this.

Tibet wondered if anyone had explained anything about being a nation to Mongolia. Wasn't a wiser, older nation supposed to teach? Tibet had the faintest of memories of a father figure, and though he couldn't name him, he was sure he had existed. Did Mongolia just spring up out of the dirt? "Mongolia, nations come from regular people. So, we can't have babies, because we're both boys. Didn't you have a mother? I know I did."

Mongolia stared. He mumbled, suddenly less sure, "But I wanted a baby."

Tibet let out a sigh of relief. iWanted./i He used the past tense, and that was a very good sign. "I suppose we'll just have to do without one."

But Mongolia leapt up, shouting, "I know what we'll do! We'll steal one from China!"

Tibet buried his face in his hands. This was not going to end well…

TBC

/AN/ So, this also isn't based on anything historical, but I thought it was a cute idea. I hope you liked it! I really enjoy writing Tibet and Mongolia's interactions; I've always imagined Mongolia to be a fairly hyperactive child that mellowed out as he grew up. Tibet, well, considering he's portrayed in the manga as a monk, there are certain expectations for how he'd act. But I hope he seems quite human too.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Hetalia!end/AN/

This was definitely one of Mongolia's more crazy ideas. Tibet rode on his horse behind Mongolia, debating with him the whole way through. "Most of the areas under China's control are older than babies."

"We're taking a human baby, Tibet," Mongolia said confidently.

This was even worse. Some poor mother would be bereft of her baby, and how exactly were they going to feed it anyway? "Neither of us can breastfeed, Mongolia."

"No, that's your job. It's really important to breastfeed, I was breastfed until I was lots of decades old!" Mongolia was grinning at him, as if remembering the breastfeeding. He probably did. Though, the grin seemed to be more of a happy memory than anything else.

"You remember your mother?"

"Not really well, but I remember her breasts," Mongolia replied, and there was a village coming up. The one that they would raid for their own infant.

Tibet had to say something. "I can't breastfeed, Mongolia. I swear I can't. How are you going to feed a baby?"

"Goat milk, or mare's milk. That's good for babies who don't have mamas," Mongolia decided. He was confident, surely about to crack some skulls for a baby.

"But Mongolia, don't you think the mother would be very sad to lose her baby?" Tibet was hoping he could get through. There was just no way that they could be expected to raise a baby, and stealing one... that was very bad.

"Well, it'll be okay, she can pop out another one! And, you know, we..." Mongolia's voice trailed off. He seemed to be listening for something, and this made Tibet stop and listen too.

A thin wail, squeaky and high-pitched, cut through the air only a couple meters away.

Mongolia abruptly got off his horse, and headed in the direction of the sound. It wasn't coming from the village at all, and he soon came upon a tree. He reached up into the lower boughs, and to Tibet's shock, he pulled down a basket.

What was more shocking, as Tibet came close enough on his horse to see, was the tiny red baby inside.

Mongolia was quiet. He eyed the baby like it was something very precious, but also unlikely to see in his lifetime.

Tibet felt a wave of compassion for the baby. It had been abandoned, an unwanted baby in a society that didn't keep the unwanted.

Mongolia delicately touched the baby's body, sort of stroking it. "Hey, it's okay, Sarnai. You're okay, and you're with your daddy now."

"M-Mongolia," Tibet stammered, knowing this meant he was also the parent of this baby. "Can we really take care of it?"

"It's a girl," Mongolia said knowingly.

"How do you know?" Tibet asked, distressed both about the abandonment of the baby and the fact that they may be caring for it.

Mongolia got a grim line to his mouth. "It's not misshapen or otherwise disabled, so it's a girl. Her name is Sarnai, and she's ours."

Tibet didn't ask further questions. He just quietly watched as Mongolia carried the almost newborn safely onto his horse.

They slowly rode home, Mongolia holding Sarnai and directing his horse with his legs.

Tibet supposed he was a parent now.

/AN/ Infant abandonment has been and still is an issue in China, especially in the case of disabled or female infants. It's not unique to China, however.

Sarnai is a Mongolian name that means Rose.


End file.
